This invention relates to a monitoring system.
Systems for supporting businesses of companies growing in scale and complexity increase the needs for operation management systems to support stable operation of a system by managing operation information and performance information of the system. Many of the operation management products provide an event console for displaying a chronological list of events so that the user can grasp the occurrence times and the sequence of the events.
In the meanwhile, many of the operation management products display a map indicating locations of monitoring target apparatuses in the system on a monitoring screen and show a warning color when a failure occurs in a monitoring target apparatus to let the user detect the failure efficiently.
There is a proposed technique that, when a failure occurs in any one of the sites spread on a network or any one of the apparatuses installed therein, collects information related to the failure and changes the color of the corresponding graphic appearing on the monitor screen (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). The technique in Patent Literature 1 further allows the user to selectively designate the types of minor errors of which the user does not need to be warned and flexibly determine whether or not to issue a warning depending on the type of error and system configuration.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2004-078369 A